Every Rose Had It's Thorn
by Eeveelutionsgirl
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, so forgive me. What will happen when the Kalos Pokemon Coordinating Gala brings the whole Coordinating Gang together again? And who will win? Contestshipping and in progress. When I get 5 kind reviews, I will put up the next chapter. This applies every chapter unless I say otherwise.


~Every Rose **Had** It's Thorn~

~A Contestshipping Fanfiction~

~ By Eeveelutionsgirl~

_Disclaimer_

Me: Hi! This is my first Fan Fiction, so I apologize about the bad quality compared to other fan fictions you might have read, sorry about that…

May: Oh, and what Eeveelutionsgirl forgot to tell you is that **she doesn't own Pokémon©**

Drew: Well, *hair flick* If she did I'd be happy.

May; Why?

Drew; We're her favorite characters and we'd both be back on the show.

May: I told you not to bring that up! *Mumbles, I don't want to talk about not being on the darn show anymore, stupid Serena*

Me: It seems we hit on May's sore spot so I might as well get on with the fic and go comfort May while you read.

Hope you enjoy the fan fiction and once again, I remind you that this is my first fan fiction so no mean reviews and no flames please. But I would enjoy some constructive criticism and nice reviews.

~Eeveelutionsgirl~

~-~ Signing up for the Gala Ribbon~-~

~-~July 8th~-~

~-~May Petalburg's POV~-~

I anxiously sat on the lobby couch of the Vaniville Town Pokémon Center. I bit my nails out of nervousness, my heart racing and my Kalos Ribbon Case on my lap. It was shaped like flames, representing the type of Pokémon starter I got. I had chosen Fennikin, who recently evolved into Braxien. I couldn't wait until Braxien evolved into Delfox. I then heard Nurse Joy call out, "Next Coordinator!"

I realized it was me. I walked up to the counter, showing my 5 Kalos ribbons I had earned from the **Lumiose City Contest, Santalune City Contest, Aquacorde Town Contest, Camphreir Town Contest, and the Cyllage City Contest. **She also asked for my Kalos Contest Identification Card. I opened my Ribbon Case and showed her my card in its clear pocket. She pulled out her scanner and scanned my ribbons and ID card.

"May Petalburg, correct?" Nurse Joy looked at me and asked.

"Yes." I responded.

"Very well then! You have a spot in the Kalos Pokémon Coordinators Gala!" Nurse Joy smiled at me. "Good luck! You'll need it, this year some tough competition signed up. But with your record and title of 'Princess of Hoenn', you have what it takes. I wish you the best. Next Coordinator!"

I walked away only to be met by a verdant haired boy, (A.K.A. Grasshead) my fiercest rival, Drew Hayden. He looked the same as always, but he had traded in the black turtleneck under his vest for a short sleeved black tee and turquoise shorts and that was all the new appearance changes. Along with no attitude change or ego change.

"Hello May. Did you make it in? Or do you not have enough ribbons?" He asked in a sarcastic tone, (Whad'ya expect from him? A kind, caring tone? No way. I'm keeping then as non-OC as possible) while tossing a Poke ball in the air and catching it in the same hand as he leaned on the wall.

"Haven't changed much, huh Drew?" I asked annoyed at him as always.

"Not much, and neither have you, still a huge temper, you need anger management classes. But back on topic. Seriously, did you get in or not?" He asked in a more normal tone.

"I did thank you very much!" I raised my voice at him.

"That's good because, knowing you, you might not have known you need a partner to compete. I don't have one either, so would you mind being mine, or in your case, me being yours?" He asked a little more arrogantly.

"Oh, this is a first! The magnificent Drew Hayden without one of his coordinating fan girls to be his partner! Then he comes to me!" I mocked.

"Well, you're the only coordinator, besides Sol, I'd want as partner. Harley…he's to…you know what I mean." He replied.

"Yeah…" I said.

"And my fan girls seriously have some sort of mental disability, I mean, wanting to marry me! It's insane and you have no idea. Besides, Sol already has a partner." He said.

"Who's with Solidad?" I asked.

"She's with Robert." He replied.

"Oh." I replied, calming down a bit.

"Who were you thinking about using for the preliminaries, May?" He had stopped tossing the Poke Ball.

"Well, I was thinking about Braxien." I replied.

"Then Roselia would be a plausible idea." He stated.

"You could pull of a few wonderful combinations using those two Pokémon." A tall, pink haired coordinator said from behind them.

End of Chapter One

Signing Up for the Gala Ribbon.

Me: Hope you liked it! I know it's short but I was going to wait for 5 reviews and see if you want me to continue "Every Rose Had It's Thorn" and once again, **No flames or mean reviews, I only accept nice reviews and constructive criticism. **

May: I liked it because I was in it!

Drew: You love everything of it even mentions your name, May.

Me: And yes, I comforted May enough that she'd come for the ending talk.

Drew: Boy did that take a while…

May: Hey!

Me: No fighting you two!

Drew: Before May hits me, **Eeveelutionsgirl doesn't own Pokémon©**, even if I want her to.

May: Drew! Come back here so I can beat you! And bye everyone! See you next chapter! If there is one!

Drew: See you later! If I'll be alive until then! *Runs*

Me: See you all in chapter 2, if you want me to make it. Remember 5 nice review = Chapter 2! Oh and here is a sneak peak at 'Chapter 2, Re-uniting the Coordinating Gang!'

~~~~~Sneak Peak, Chapter 2, Re-uniting the Coordinating Gang!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Solidad!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Sol, long time, no see." Drew said.

"It's wonderful to see you two again. May I haven't seen you since the Lumiose City Contest and Drew, not since the Ambrette Town Contest!" Solidad smiled.

The Pokémon Center Automatic Doors opened revealing a purple haired coordinator in a Cacturne suit.

"May, Drew, Solidad, dears!" He said.

Even with their backs turned, the trio of Hoenn Coordinators said simultaneously, "Harley."

Me: Well If you want to see what crazy thing Harley does this time, and who else will arrive, review! 5 nice review = Chapter 2! Bye!


End file.
